Samurai Trio
by anne.is.asian
Summary: The Prince, the Demon, and the Demigod of tennis—sorry what I meant was the cocky-little-brat, the sadistic-perverted-bitch, and the lazy-ass-orange-fetish-fucker. Three tennis obsessed siblings get invited to the U-17 camp. Sibling rivalry arises because all of the others are mada mada. NPOT plot. OC. CHAPTER TWO EDITTED TWICE! THIRD VERSION IS BETTER! SRSLY!
1. the brat and the bitch

**Greetings, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**I don't own POT or NPOT. **

**Summary: The Prince, the Demon, and the Demigod of tennis—sorry what I meant was the cocky-little-brat, the sadistic-perverted-bitch, and the lazy-ass-orange-fetish-fucker. Three tennis obsessed siblings get invited to the U-17 camp. Sibling rivalry arises because all of the others are mada mada. NPOT plot. Edited version. **

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to point out some things out to avoid confusion and possible future queries.<strong>

**1. The Demon is well an Echizen. **

**2. I'll be doing my best to not make my OC gold-dipped-perfect (which if it does become like that please tell me as soon as possible so I could edit it).**

**3. Do not fret; the OC will not be participating in any tennis match until I suppose the latter chapters. However, the OC plays an important role in the story. **

**4. The OC is in high school, so let's say that the OC is about three-years-older than the rest of the current third years. **

**5. The story might contain spoilers in the future if you haven't read the manga or finished watching the anime yet. But I promise to continue the story up to the latest manga, so I'll be doing my best. **

**6. The story will most likely be in third person otherwise stated. **

**7. Most dialogues here can be found in the manga/anime. So I'm really following the NPOT plot but since I have an OC, plot twist will be added. **

**8. Lots of swearing words and sexual innuendos mostly by the OC, courtesy of moi. **

**9. This is not and will never be a romance fic. I repeat this will not be a romance fic. **

**Without further ado, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Samurai Trio<strong>

**Chapter One—the brat and the bitch**

**Edited on 12/11/2014**

* * *

><p>"Cheers."<p>

A single word said by a short Japanese teen boy who caused havoc. He had a bright-neon-yellow tennis ball within his grasp to secure his place as a member in the U-17 tennis camp along with his past colleagues who some of them were shocked by his sudden appearance. Echizen Ryoma, the so called 'Prince of Tennis' was supposed to be in America at the moment not here in Japan to attend a tennis camp for people below the age of seventeen. The middle school students were not the only ones shocked or baffled by him, so were the high school students. Sure, they were surprised when word got to them that their would be middle school students attending an elite camp with them but they were a bit more surprised when the little black-haired guy appeared and snatched the last tennis ball from them. So it only meant that they were going to bet kicked out from the camp. And they didn't like that idea at all.

"Echizen!" A black haired bowl cut middle schooler in his blue and white tennis regular uniform exclaimed when he saw Ryoma. He was surely surprised but that was the least of his worries, you see Echizen Ryoma did this quite a lot, suddenly appear before them at the most impeccable time. At the moment he felt relieved and very happy. It was not only him who felt this emotion of relief and happiness but it was also felt by some of the other middle schoolers who were not that close to him but to an extent was happy for him for being able to come here and play tennis with them again.

Oishi Suichiro, a former third year student at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He was also a regular and the vice-captain of the school's tennis club. He is one-half of Japan's 'Golden Pair'.

"Don't 'hey' me!" Another guy with the same blue and white tennis regular uniform said. He slung his right arm on Ryoma's shoulder and traps his head in a head lock with his left arm. Just like old times. Him making Ryoma choke, beg for mercy and gasping for air. Good times, good times. He felt irritated more than the feeling of bliss. He was bound to get used to Ryoma's "hey I'm back in Japan, do you guys want to play tennis?" tactic", appearing out of no where like a spirit being summoned and would show up at any moment. But no matter how many times Ryoma would do it, he as well as the other Seigaku regulars would never get used to it.

He thought about the conversation he had with the other regulars earlier when he said how the camp would be more enjoyable with the nine of them attending it instead of only eight of them. And lucky he is, his wish was granted. Maybe Sengoku's luck passed onto him.

The foul expression on his face changed into a small grin as he kept Ryoma in a long death-grip head lock.

Momoshiro Takeshi, an incoming third student year at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He is also a regular of the school's tennis club.

"Ochibi!" The oh-so-ever hyperactive red head said with a big cattish grin plastered on his face as he chopped the back of the said _ochibi _with his right hand not caring that much if he had mildly injured the poor abused little guy. He remembers the time when he and Momoshiro used to bully their little tennis ace everyday until Ryoma moved to America to compete competitively. And now with the whole team together again, he could do it any time he wants.

Eiji Kikumaru, a former third year student t Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He was also a regular of the school's tennis club. He is one-half of Japan's 'Golden Pair'.

"I can't breathe, Momo-senpai." Ryoma manage to say. "That hurts, Eiji-senpai." Although he was used to Momo and Eiji's antics being gone for quite a long time made his body not that used to it. But nonetheless, he was happy to be back. Not even a large white cap which covers half of his face hide that fact.

Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis, a former first year student at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He was also a former regular of the school's tennis club.

"We were worried about you, Echizen." The worry-wart, mother hen of Seigaku said. He looked at him with a worried look on his face. The kind of look a mother gives her child when her child gets lost or goes away. "You disappeared all of a sudden."

At that said some of the middle schoolers laughed as it was somewhat typical of Ryoma to do so.

"Probability of Echizen being invited: 120%." The data master said as he pushed his opaque glasses up to the bridge of his nose. To say the least, the blue and white uniformed teen wasn't surprised to see Ryoma here. At the mention of Ryoma's name earlier courtesy of Momoshiro, he had already calculated the possibilities of him being invited to the U-17 camp and whether or not he would come. Yet again, data proves everything right. "Just as the data suggested."

Inui Sadaharu, a former third year student at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He was also a former regular and sometimes the manager of the school's tennis club.

"Fsshhuuu." The snake like senior stood amongst the other Seigaku regulars as he looked at Ryoma with a smirk. He was not the kind of man to wear his heart on his sleeve; he was not one to show his emotion unless he was gradually pissed (mostly by Momoshiro) or he was hooked to something cute and girly. But other than that, he kept it to himself after all he is the future captain of his school's tennis club and as a captain he must not show any sign of weakness.

Kaidoh Kaoru, an incoming third year student at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He is also a former regular and he is the incoming captain of the school's tennis club.

"Welcome back!" This was said by Seigaku's powerhouse enthusiastically. He said it in a weird English accent. He held a yellow tennis racquet gripped with his right hand which altered his calm and shy appearance with a aggressive one.

Kawamura Takashi, a former third year student at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He was a regular of the school's tennis club.

A subtle feminish, "Welcome back." came from Seigaku's current _tensai_. He had his eyes shut and a genuine smile on his lips. He like Inui wasn't surprised like the others to see Ryoma here and with such an entrance. But unlike Inui who had data and all, Fuji relied on his intuitions and genius like gut feeling that Ryoma would appear.

Fuji Syusuke, a former third year student at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He was a regular of the school's tennis club.

"Thanks."

"How was America?" The spectacled tennis captain asked. He was as stoic as ever but underneath that hard cover he was glad that the first year was in Japan and was going to join the cam with them. After all, he was Seigaku's pillar of support.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, a former third year student at Seishuen "Seigaku" Gakuen. He was the former captain and a former regular of the school's tennis club.

"It was alright." Ryoma replied with a smug tone present in his voice as he finally got to shrug his upperclassmen off of him. He had every right to be cocky about it, the players he fought in America were all _mada mada _compared to the ones he had fought in Japan.

"This is great, Momo." Eiji said with a teasing tone. He grinned at Momo. Earlier, Momo said that the camp would be more enjoyable if Ryoma were there with them. Now, Eiji won't let this time pass to embarrass Momo into admitting he missed the team's little guy. Momo might be a bit prideful but Eiji would out rightly say how much he missed the guy. He chuckled at how Momo looked at him in a pleading way asking him to stop teasing him. "Now there are nine of us, nyaa."

Momo looked away from Ryoma who had a smirk on his face and looked at Momo with the usual _mada mada dane _look. Momo scratched his flushed cheek. "I…I wasn't…"

"Everyone's here." Fuji let out a small chuckle as he watched the current situation between Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma.

"That boy hasn't changed." The Child of God said with a small on his face. He looked back at the match where he had been defeated. Honestly, he had underestimated the boy and if he would b given another chance to have a match with him again he was sure enough that he wouldn't lose.

Losing is forbidden in Rikkaidai.

Yukimura Seiichi, a former third year student at Rikkai "Rikkaidai" Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu. He was a former regular and the captain of the school's tennis club.

"Ahn, you haven't gotten worse, have you?" The King of Hyoutei Gakuen said as looked at Ryoma with an arrogant look on his face. He held an expensive tennis racket filled up with a mountain of neon-yellow tennis balls with his right hand and his left hand slipped inside the pocket of the gray, black, and white jersey. Just like Yukimura, he had the same intent to have a match with the cocky-little-brat and next time when he wins, he's going to shave the brat's head.

Atobe Keigo, a former third year student at Hyoutei "Hyoutei" Gakuen. He was a regular and the tennis captain of the school's tennis club.

"You must be going soft, to show up so late." The Emperor of Rikkaidai said in a monotonous tone. He stared at Ryoma in a calculating gaze. Like Atobe, he held a tennis racket filled up with tennis balls with his right hand and his left hand swayed on his side. Unlike the other to who just simply want to defeat Ryoma, he had a different goal, he wanted to completely obliterate him and show him what it meant to be the emperor and an emperor from the Sanada clan. "_Tarundoru._"

Sanada Genichirou, a former third year student at Rikkai "Rikkaidai" Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu. He was a regular and was the vice-captain of the school's tennis club.

Another hyperactive red-head who was at least the same height as Ryoma went near Ryoma.

"_Koshimae!_" The rookie of the West called out to his self-proclaimed rival at tennis. He wanted to have his long-awaited official match with the so called _koshimae, _he could no longer wait. He was saddened by the fact when his captain told him that Ryoma would not be in Japan for a while because he was in America to join international tennis competitions. But now that Ryoma was here he wanted to have a match with him right here, right now.

Kintaro Toyama, an incoming second year student at Shitenhoji Chuu. He is a regular and the future captain of the school's tennis club.

Ryoma looked at his "rival" with a smirk on his lips.

"Is that all you ever want to do?"

* * *

><p>"This camp is fucking huge!"<p>

A black shoulder length haired female exclaimed as she looked at the tall black gate of the U-17 camp as well as the mossy walls surrounding it.

The girl took a step backward as the tall black gate suddenly opened. She blinked a few times before deciding to enter the tennis camp she would be stuck for a long time in. She walked towards the huge white building seen from where she was at. She silently walked alone with a tennis bag slung on her left shoulder and a big black trolley bag being dragged by her right hand.

A couple of minutes later, more than twenty men about her age group walked past her with tennis bags slung on their shoulders, some with a pissed of expression while some had an expression of disbelief or grief. She had one of her brows raised at them as she took a sip from the soda she was holding with her left hand. None of them spared her a look; they just kept on walking towards the main gate, the outside part of the camp where she once was at.

"What happened there?" She asked herself before she shrugged it off, continuing to where she was going.

Honestly, she didn't want to be here in the first place. The only good thing out of it was that she gets to see a lot of hot guys with six packs, well toned abs, and muscular bodies. A blush appeared on her face as she thought about such a thing. She couldn't wait to stare at their bodies twenty-four-seven. She couldn't wait to have her own little harem.

But of course, that wasn't what she was here for. She was here to take care of her stupid little brother who left her in America—At least he cared enough to leave her a one sentenced note. She received the invitation months before her brother got his. She declined on the coaching job given to her as she didn't feel like going even if there were going to be hot teen guys. The only reason on why she agreed to go was because her old perverted dad pleaded her to watch over her brothers, yes plural, as in one or more.

_Flashback_

"_Fuck no." The black shoulder length haired female who was still in her sleeping clothes said as she laid on her black single sized bed. Like her brothers, she hated being woken up on a time she did not set herself. Usually, she ignores early morning calls like these ones but due to her dad's continuous, never-ending wake up call she unwillingly answered it. This better be good. _

"_Come on onna-tan." Her dad pleaded in his not-so-cute voice. She grimaced at the nickname he used. That's what her family called her when she was younger until she turned into a little sadistic, perverted, demon because of her brother's and father's never-ending teasing. They wondered how she became the way she is. Now, her family (except her mom who insisted she was still her little onna-tan) called her oni-tan to rile her up which works one sixty percent of the time. _

"_No way in hell. I wasted the past fucking month on looking out for that brat." She sneered out. "It's that orange dude's turn. Give me a fucking break. I'm not his baby sitter for fucks sake." _

_She heard her dad grumble in response. Frankly, she doesn't know why her dad keeps on insisting her to go. She knows that baby sitting little brothers wasn't the only reason on why he keeps making her go. But frankly, she doesn't care and frankly, she doesn't give a fuck. _

"_Don't you want to spend time with your cute little brothers—" _

"_Don't fuck with me." She said. "Cut to the chase."_

_She heard her father sigh and mumbled: "You were so cute when you were younger, onna-tan. What happened now?" _

"_My boobs grew and I have monthly fucking ovulation." _

"_Ah, just like you mother." _

"_Of course, I'm nothing like you." She replied as if it were a common fact. _

"_But you're a pervert like your old man, unless you got that from your mom—"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" She said a bit flustered. _

"_Did I hit a spot onna-tan?" Her dad said in a teasing tone. _

_"Shut up."_

_She was embarrassed. She doesn't like being like her old man or even hearing the words "just like me" from her dad. It was disgusting. She doesn't hide the fact that she's a perverted pedophile, she doesn't. Everyone who knows her knows that she's a big pervert. And those who know her dad always tell her how much they are alike. _

_She was bipolar like her mom or so that's what Ryoma and her dad would say. _

_She could hear her mom speaking in the background scolding her dad. She grinned inwardly as she could see her mom burning all of her dad's prized possession; thank god she kept her stack away from home. _

"_Hello, dear." Her mom greeted her. _

"_Ah, yo."_

"_Anyways," Her mom said. "Coach Mifune sent me a letter asking, well demanding you to train the middle schoolers in camp since he doesn't like Kurobe, Saitoh, and the others to be the ones who train them." _

"_Coach Mifune, did?" She asked indecorously. "Why didn't he send me the letter?" _

"_He didn't know that you're in America." _

"_That makes sense."_

"_So are you going?" Her mom asked her._

_She sighed. She put her free hand on top of her head. She didn't want to go but she owed Coach Mifune big time. And as an Echizen, they don't like owing anything to anyone. _

_Fuck her for being too prideful. _

"_Yes, I will." _

_Flashback End_

She threw the soda bottle in one of the trashcans she found along the way.

The sound of tennis balls being hit back and fourth reached her ears. She looked up to see the huge white building earlier became huger than the one she saw earlier. She ran her free hand through her hair as she sighed and walked to the cemented part of the pathway, the tennis balls being hit back and fourth drew closer.

She took a deep breath. She looked around to see that they were already having matches.

"They're good," She let out a low whistle as she continued her walk towards the white building, hoping that no one would notice her, yet.

She climbed up the stairs, dragging her huge black trolley with her. As she got to the top of the stairs, she left her bags at the corner as she went to the veranda which had a good view for watching the tennis matches. She looked around her and she was not disappointed, indeed she wasn't.

A small blush and a perverted grin present on her face. "They all have nice bodies." She said gleefully. She drifted to lala land thinking about her hot-soon-to-be-trainees. "My own personal harem."

"Good luck Momo!"

The loud voice caught her attention. She diverted her attention to one of the courts wherein a spiky black haired guy and a guy with red hair were having a match. She let out a chuckle; it wasn't much of a match since the older guy was obviously crushing the younger one.

She spun around and went to get her bags. She went inside the glass door but before stepping inside completely she looked back with a smirk.

"_Mada mada zane." _

"Black jack knife!"

The red-haired high schooler said in a fierce tone as he hit the yellow tennis ball back to his opponent with high speed and power. Unlike the other balls returned to him this last ball had more power and intensity to it. If the older guy had been careless for at least a second he was sure that his racket would've soared out of his hands. But that was just it, he hadn't been careless. So he managed to return the ball in a matter of seconds.

The middle schooler was strong, he wouldn't deny that fact. However, he was the so called "gate keeper from hell" and he wasn't given that title just for play. The middle schooler was good but he just tried to get past hell way too soon.

"Game and match, Oni Jujiro 6-0!"

The middle schooler, Momoshiro, dressed in his blue and white school jersey scowled in defeat as the yellow tennis ball flew pass him indicating his loss.

He let go of his racket and laid on the floor breathing heavily and sweating a lot, unlike the monster he just fought with.

"Thank….you…Oni-Senpai…"

The red-haired guy, Oni Jujiro could only stare at his racket in disbelief. He couldn't believe that a middle schooler could have done that. He underestimated them. Oni smirked inwardly, these middle schoolers had potential. No, they weren't their yet but with a few training courses by the coaches they would be able to make it for sure.

'_This kid….'_

"What's your name again?" Oni looked at the middle schooler who was lying on the court floor opposite to him.

"Momoshiro…Takeshi.." Momoshiro managed to say but in a hoarse tone, his breathing level still uneven. He had his left hand on his face as he shielded the sun that was glaring at him. At that moment he concluded that the courts above Oni, court's four to one, had stronger players than the ones he had fought with.

"Work your way up, Momoshiro Takeshi!" Oni said before he walked away from his opponent, going up the stairway, and onto his next match.

Lying on the court's floor being stared at by his fellow middle schoolers was indeed embarrassing.

'_Work your way up, Momoshiro Takeshi.'_

He heard his team mates ran to his side, asking if he were okay.

He smiled.

'_He didn't even know my name throughout the game.'_

* * *

><p>"Oh, he lost." Sat on a chair was the same black shoulder length haired girl from earlier. "Too bad, the game was just about to start."<p>

After she got inside of the building she met with Kurobe and Saitoh who assigned her on what she was tasked to do. And she found out that her job was easier than what she expected it would be.

Break them.

That's what they asked her to do.

Not literally of course. She wouldn't be able to lift a finger if she were to have a tennis match with them. She knew how to play tennis and was just as obsessed with it like her family who breathes and eats tennis everyday, the difference was she wasn't that keen or enthusiastic to play tennis as they were. Ever since she was a kid she learned to love tennis and appreciate it but if you ask her to play she'll go _tsundere_ with you. And as what Ryoma once said you wouldn't what that from happening. She would put up a fight with them but in the end she'll just end up losing.

She was simply going to break them mentally. Breaking her opponents or her trainees mentally was a thing she was very good at, even Ryoma and her dad would agree with that. She wasn't known for her physical strength (if ever she wasn't physically strong at all) she was known for her mind game play. She has the ability to see what makes and what breaks a certain person up. She can see right through you. That's why she was called the Demon of Tennis; she breaks you and drags you to hell.

"Echizen-san, the singles matches are starting—"One of the staff called her.

"Please, call me Ringo. Echizen-san is a bit too formal for me and it feels like you're calling my brothers instead of me." Ringo said with a small smile on her lips as she looked at the staff.

The male staff nodded as he left and went back to his post with the other staff.

She looked at the screen in front of her.

'_So, this is what they meant.'_ She thought. She looked at the screen with a passive look on her face, she leaned back against the chair, her hands, each at the handle of the chair, and her legs crossed in a un-female way.

Earlier, when she met with Kurobe and Saitoh they told her that they were cutting the number of middle school students. Meaning, those who win would be under her command while those who lose would be under Coach Mifune's wing in the mountains. She asked them how would they cut them apart and all they said was the first way to break a person mentally is through making him fight against his other half or at least someone who he trust a lot.

Make them pair up only to learn they're going to do singles matches.

She grinned in an evil way as she licked her now moist lips.

This is surely going to be interesting.

She looked at screen to screen trying to find her little brother but one by one she found no one. She tried to look for him again but still no avail. Her brother, well brothers did not know she'll be in the same camp as them. All Ryoma knows is that her sister is currently pissing about how he left her alone in America. And all Ryoga knows is that Ryoma was going to be there and that his older sister was in America pissing about how his little brother left their little sister alone in America. How did he know that? No one fucking knows.

She frowned. "Where the fuck are you little brother?"_  
><em>

Even though she didn't care much about her little brother (she knows that he could take care of himself, he's fourteen for fucks sake) she was still concerned as to where he is. She hated how Ryoma would just disappear and reappear any time he wants. It was fucking annoying. And if she ever sees Ryoma she'll surely kick his fucking ass and shove the fucking letter he left her up his fucking ass in front of his fucking tennis posy who seemed to respect his cocky-fucked-up-little-brother.

She spun around her chair as she got bored with the matches, blah blah blah, all talking and shit, so boring.

She gasped and stopped the chair from spinning as she stood up from her seat to walk to one of the screens the other staffs were looking at.

She smirked.

"Speaking of the devil."

* * *

><p>"Huh? The location of court one isn't on here." The prince of tennis said in a solemn tone as he was looking at the directory guide of the camp. Ever since the three high schoolers entered introduced themselves to them, he's been itching to play at least one of them, especially the Tokugawa guy who was in the first court.<p>

"Hey, middle schooler." A voice called out to Ryoma. Two tough looking high schoolers in their U-17 jersey stood beside each other as they went near Ryoma who was looking at them in an unenthusiastic way.

"What are you doing?" The shorter one asked Ryoma. "Practice should have already started."

Ryoma being his usual self bluntly asked them with a smirk present on his face. "Hey, I'm looking for court one. Could you tell me where it is?"

The two highschoolers glared at Ryoma with such distaste.

"What?" The taller one asked with a baffled expression.

"Court one, why do you want to know?—"

Ryoma rudely cut them off, "It's got nothing to do with you." narrowing his cat like eyes at the high schoolers. "Just tell me."

Both of the high schoolers looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll tell you, but only after you beat us." The first one said.

Ryoma looked at the two high schoolers with challenging glare. He was a bit dismayed that he wouldn't be playing against that Tokugawa guy but at least he gets to play tennis.

"Hey, Koshimae!" The rookie of the West said cheerfully as he ran closer to Ryoma with a big grin on his face. "Are you doing something fun? Let me join!"

Ryoma sighed and lowered his white cap; a small smirk present on his face as he looked at the two high schoolers ho challenged him. He looked at Kin and nodded.

That's what Ryoma liked about Kin, he never took tennis seriously; he just played tennis for the fun of playing the sport.

"_Mada mada dane." _

* * *

><p>Ringo stood beside Saitoh, her head held up high. As Saitoh talked about what will happen from now on Ringo looked at each one of her new trainees. They were perfect. Yes, they were fucking perfect. She bit her lip to stop herself from drooling and tried her best not to squeal or blush in front of them; she won't act like such a pervert, yet. She'll let herself warm up to them first and let them warm up to her.<p>

She looked at each of them as they too were looking at her with questioning gazes. She rolled her eyes as she knew that they were thinking on why a frail girl like her was going to train them. It was a given fact that she was a puny-bony girl and she literally had no tennis skills up to par with her brothers or father.

She wasn't a tennis player nor was she a body builder but she sure as hell is someone to be feared. Her training regime is hell. And no matter who the person is or who the people are, a friend or not she will surely give them hell. She wasn't called the demon for nothing.

She felt someone tap her back. "Saa, they're all yours. Good luck, coach!"

Saitoh said as he walked away from the group not before hitting his head on the bullhorn again.

She chuckled a bit before turning to her new boy-toys.

She licked her lips.

"I'm going to be your coach. If you have a problem with that, sort that shit out with me before I sort shit with you." She said with a passive look on her face, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Questions?"

The hyperactive red-head raised his hand. "You." Ringo pointed at him.

"What's your name coach-san?"

"Sorry, my bad." She let out a small laugh. "You might know my fucked up brother a lot, so I guess thank you for taking care of his cocky little ass for me." She bowed her head a little before looking at them again who stared back at her with a slightly confused expression. "The name's Echizen Ringo."

"Oh, and welcome to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me for my typos and grammar errors.<strong>

**Rate and review please (I will continue the story for at least 3 or more reviews)!**

**Thank you to bluheat for the comment. I tweaked it up a bit (I managed to tone down the _Romanji_ in the story). **

**Please take note that I changed Ryoka's name to Ringo. **

**Thank you very much!**


	2. the three rebels

**Thanks for the wonderful feedback!**

**Thank you to the following people who added this story to their favorite list:** SnesstheDestE, chibianimefan26, silverwold1249, LilsLils, anthifahbolhassan, shark-demon-luv, Babykanga, deathrose006, jasmin1213, LittleRainbowLady, book love forever 96, Dragon of Despaire, Kitsunefighter12, SoraMisu, RakshaRashelMarie, abigailg38, izzywalz1999, kittywitchy, Bookworm54321, Jeanxjeans, Zwolftd, aliza-chan, and ilkily.

**Thank you to the people who follows this story:** Lysandera, anaylen, chuun, Zwolftd, aliza-chan, angeldevil728, ilkily, suzy96, Bookworm54321, Jeanxjeans,herseybarrules, VanillaCupcake123, diaaan, HeeTae, Kitsunefighter12, virginger, g e j, ruuree-chan, WhatMortal, LittleRainbowLady, book lover forever 96, deathrose006, animenarutoro39, LilsLils, minerbbi, and chibianimefan26.

**Replies to the wonderful reviewers of this story:**

**SUPAfast JeLLYFisH: ****Yes, I do find Ringo's (I changed her name) character hilarious. I based her character on me hahaha. I haven't really thought about that. **

**diaaan:**** Thank you! I'm glad you love the story and the OC. I haven't read/ watch Free, yet. Huhuhu **** I'll try and watch/read it as soon as possible (My friends tell me it's full of shirtless guys). I'm glad the story de-stressed you. Enjoy reading this chapter. **

**bluheat:**** Greetings! Thank you for your comment. I edited the first chapter and took your advice on toning the Romanji down to keep the flow smooth. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**virginger:**** Thank you!**

**Guest: ****Hahahahaha! I heard they had wi-fi there! Thank you very much :D Here's the chapter you're waiting for. **

**Anime1FREAK: ****Thank you **** I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**chibianimefan26: ****She loves you, too! Well she's the eldest. **

* * *

><p><strong>I CHANGED RYOKA'S NAME TO RINGO!<strong>

**Reason:** I read a lot of fanfics about a female Echizen and I mostly read fanfics wherein her name is either Ryoko or Ryoka (Which makes sense since Ryoma and Ryoga have the same first syllable). I just changed her name to make my story different. I'm not hating on fanfics which have Ryoko and Ryoka as the OC (I actually read a lot of them and I love them all). I just want my story to be different that is all.

**I don't own POT or NPOT. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Samurai Trio<strong>

**Chapter Two—The three rebels **

**Edited on: 1/4/2015**

* * *

><p>"Now that the introduction's over and done with…." A petite, black shoulder length haired female said. Her arms crossed against her flat chest, her dark-golden cat like eyes glaring at the middle schoolers on the courts in front of her. "Unfortunately, training starts now."<p>

"Enter!"

Ringo threw the bullhorn behind her, hands now behind her back. The black-head female spun around, going down the stairs to the tennis courts.

Two workers from the camp, all dressed in black from head to toe ran to where the middle schoolers were. They were dragging four long whiteboards with wheels.

Ringo stepped down from the last step, cleared her throat to catch their attention after thanking the staff for carrying the long whiteboards.

"Right," She said. "I want all of you to group yourselves accordingly to the style of tennis you play: baseliners, counter-punchers, serve-and-volleys, and all-rounders."

She waved her right hand in front of them cueing them to cluster.

She waited for them to group themselves. She observed most of them; mostly those who caught her eye while watching the singles matches earlier led by the tall coach, Saitoh.

Out of all of the middle schoolers who won and were left for her to train, only four of them caught her attention. Namely, those four are the captain of the top tennis-clubs in Japan; Rikkaidai, Seigaku, Hyoutei, and Shitenhoji.

Yukimura Seiichi.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Atobe Keigo.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

She respects the four of them the most amongst all of those who are under her care and who would be under her care in the near future. They had potential that even she doesn't know to what extent that potential may be; needless to say, she acknowledges the fact that they have limitless potential.

"Saa, there's a lot of us." The navy blue haired captain of Rikkaidai said, all the all-rounders gathered around him and Hyoutei's purple haired captain. There were about ten of them. They gave the most intimidating aura out of the other four; having six captains, two vice-captains, a manager, and a well-known middle school tennis player really gave of such a vibe.

"But the only one who will shine is I." The narcissistic purple-head captain said arrogantly with a match dramatic flick of his hair. "I will rise up to the top in no time. That is how great _Ore-sama_ is."

"You shouldn't be saying that, Atobe-san." The sandy haired captain of Shitenhoji said with a matching sigh. Atobe's just too much to handle, although, the idea of rising to the top is nice and all, and probably—not to sound too conceited—a bit easy seeing on how the high schoolers who fought with them so far were not that strong. But being the forever cautious male he is, he wouldn't let his guard down and boast about it like how Atobe does.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke, a former third year at Shitenhoji Gakuen. He was the captain and a former regular of the school's tennis club.

Atobe raised an eyebrow at his co-captain. "I only speak of the truth, Shiraishi. _Ore-sama _is always right. Therefore, _Ore-sama _always wins."

The sandy-head male gave up with a shrug. At least he tried.

The stoic captain of Seigaku pushed his glasses with his right hand as he observed the coach before him. Not in that way. He's interested in the fact that she's the older sister of his underclassman, namely Seigaku's current pillar of support. If her little brother is one of the best player's in Japan that he knows of, what more of the older sister who probably has a longer experience in tennis than her brother.

Could she be better than her brother?

Ringo continued to look at the four of them, a smile present on her face. They were the people her youngest brother looked up to and lost, minus Shiraishi who have never played with Ryoma.

"I don't think Miyuki would like it if she finds out her _Dorobo-niichan_ is looking at another woman." A tanned skin guy muttered to himself, looking at _Dorobo-niichan_ who is currently looking at their not-so-busty coach with a frown. He began to think to himself that _Dorobo-niichan_ wouldn't fall for someone who is too old for him but then again isn't Miyuki too young for _Dorobo-niichan? _The long blue wavy haired guy sighed to himself, shaking the thoughts away from his head.

'_If only life were as easy as tennis.' _

Chitose Senri, a former third year at Shitenhoji Chuu. He was a former regular of the school's tennis club.

A voice spoke behind Chitose. "I don't think the word 'woman' is in Tezuka-kun's dictionary."

Chitose let out a small yelp and jerked forward, slightly shocked at the person who suddenly spoke to him. He looked behind, and to his surprise he saw Saint Rudolf's manager and Seigaku Fuji's self proclaimed rival, Mizuki Hajime.

There the curly black haired bastard stood with a grin on his face, curling his already curled hair with his right hand.

"In my calculations, I don't think Tezuka-kun is interested in the opposite sex, that way."

Mizuki Hajime, a former third year at Saint Rudolf. He was a former manager and a regular of the school's tennis club.

"For all we know, he might be batting for the same team."

"Tezuka won't like it if ya spread such a rumor, Mizuki." A tanned guy with slicked up brown hair and oval glasses said.

Kite Eishiro, a former third year at Higa Chuu. He was the captain and a regular of the school's tennis club.

Mizuki argued. "It's not a rumor, Kite-kun. It's merely an intelligent guess."

Another bestacled teen said in amusement. "A hypothesis, per say."

Oshitari Yuushi, a former third at Hyoutei Gakuen. He was the vice-captain and a regular of the school's tennis club.

"Exactly what Oshitari-kun says." Mizuki nodded, satisfied by the fact that someone agrees with him.

Kite twitched, bemused by the fact that they used big words on him. "I'll feed ya goya if ya don't shut up."

"Maa, shouldn't we all be friends here? Right, Tachibana-san?" Happy-go-lucky, orange haired vice-captain of Yamabuki said, stopping Kite from getting too intimately violent with Mizuki and Oshitari.

Sengoku Kiyosumi, a former third year at Yamabuki Chuu. He was the vice captain and a regular of the school's tennis club.

The said _Tachibana-san_, a bit dazed, looking at the female coach with both of his brows furrowed. This is what he has been doing since earlier; he kept looking at the female. He knows that this isn't the first time he has seen the petite coach. He just couldn't remember where, and when.

"—Tachibana-san?"

"Y—yeah…" The blonde-head captain diverted his gaze away from the female to his tennis friends.

Tachibana Kippei, a former third year at Fudomine Gakuen. He was the captain and a regular of the school's tennis club.

"There are only four of us?" The curly black haired ace of Rikkaidai said, looking at the three people who fell in the same group as him. They were all third years, meaning they were a year older than him.

Kirihara Akaya, an incoming third year at Rikkai "Rikkaidai" Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu. He is the captain and a member of the school's tennis club.

"Got a problem with that, huh, kid?!" The grayish-silver haired delinquent of Yamabuki Chuu snarled at the second year ace who gulped and immediately jumped back, a meter away from the monster, Akutsu.

Akutsu Jin, a former third year at Yamabuki Gakuen. He was a member of the school's tennis club.

Kirihara is known as the demon ace. He is very violent during a tennis match; turning into red-eye mode. However, he is easily scared and intimidated when he is not playing tennis.

"N-no, sir—"

An arm slung over Akutsu and Kirihara's shoulder making the silver-head teen more annoyed than he already was. Stood in between an angry Akutsu and a terrified Kirihara was the orange haired pun master from Rokkaku Chuu.

"The _kid _was just _kid_ding." The orange-head said. His arms that were slung over the two now fell on his sides. "Pfft."

Hikaru Amane, a former third year at Rokkaku Chuu. He was a member of the school's tennis club.

"That shit isn't even funny!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Both Akutsu and Kirihara came to an agreement and beat the orange-head baseliner up with profanities.

The two baseliners shut their mouths, looked behind them just to see the last memeber in the group glaring at them with his hands together in a prayer.

The tall, bald, broad teen glared at his fellow baseliners. The bald-head is a very religious and traditional person. He does not allow such a disrespectful thing; cursing.

"May the gods cleanse your mouths."

Ishida Gin, a former third year at Shitenhoji Gakuen. He was a member of the school's tennis club.

The two sinners paled as the tall Buddhist started spouting prayers at them.

They were afraid they were going to burn.

"They are a mouthful. Pfft."

"Shut the _fuck up_!"

"…cleanse your mouths. May the gods cleanse your mouths."

"Saa, I guess it's only the two of us, Kamio-san." The ever graceful, feminine, genius of Seigaku said with a never-lasting smile on his face, facing his co-counter-puncher.

The said guy, Kamio just nodded.

Kamio Akira, an incoming third year at Fudomine Chuu. He is the captain and a member of the school's tennis club.

"AMAZING! MARUI-KUN IS IN THE SAME GROUP AS ME!" A hyperactive orange-head said, clinging on to his idol's right arm whom was shrugging him off with al his might. "MARUI-KUN IS SO COOL!"

Jirou Akutugawa, a former third year at Hyoutei Gakuen. He was a member of the school's tennis club.

The red-head self-proclaimed genius sighed. His attempt on pulling his one and only fanboy off of him was a big failure. He just let the orange-head tug onto him. He was just too tired.

"We're here to train not to have fun, Jirou."

Marui Bunta, a former third year at Rikkai "Rikkaidai" Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu. He was a member of the school's tennis club.

"Y-you should probably let go of his arm, Jirou-san. You wouldn't want Marui-san to strain his arm." The tall polite second year of Hyoutei said to his upperclassman. Reluctantly, the narcoleptic third year let go of his idol's arm with a pout on his face, sobbing and whining to his underclassman how unfair and how much of a kill-joy he was.

Ootori Chotaro, an incoming third year at Hyoutei Gakuen. He is a member of the school's tennis club.

"Thank you, Ootori-san." The read head now free of the hyperactive maniac moved his arm in a circular motion, trying to circulate the blood on his arm.

Ootori simply nodded. "No worries, Marui-san."

A hyperactive red-head appeared behind the trio and glompped onto their backs with a large grin on his face. "But we can have fun while we train, nyaa~!"

"Look in front." The purple-head guy said, pushing his opaque glasses up further to the bridge of his nose.

The serve-and-volley group all took a look at the whiteboards in front of them which had their training menu for the day, each were different; depending on which style of tennis you play.

It didn't seem too bad. They were expecting it to be a little harder than the usual training they do at their own respective schools. But it seems that they overestimated the camp's abilities and the camp itself.

"Sanada-san can make up a better training menu than that." The loud-mouthed brat grumbled with a 'hmph'. He read the menu set up for them with a lazy-assed look on his face. "We should get a real trainer not some chick they picked up off the streets just because of her _name_."

All of the middle schoolers ears perked up and some eyes were widened while some eyes were rolled.

Marui groaned.

He stalked to his underclassman and bonked his head. "You shouldn't say that, you _idiot_!"

The female was insulted. The demon ace brat just called her a useless bitch that uses her family name just to earn money, intentionally. She however didn't get bad at the kid. To her surprise and to the middle schooler's surprise, she suddenly laughed, out loud.

She didn't know why she was laughing but she didn't stop. She was laughing so hard to the point that the whole of Japan could probably hear her, metaphorically speaking of course.

She had both of her hands on her stomach, clutching her sides. Her eyes closed; tears threatened to spill anytime soon.

The middle schoolers just looked at her bemused. They didn't know how to react. Obviously, they agreed with Kirihara. They agreed with him that the training presented to them was easy, too easy. They were sort of surprised that the girl didn't shout at Kirihara nor did she get mad at him due to his rude comment. Just who was this girl?

"Akaya, you should apologize." The captain of RIkkaidai deadpanned at his underclassman, completely not satisfied with his attitude.

Kirihara gulped nervously, looking at his fumbling hands as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, currently. He knew that what he did was rude and crossing the line but he came to this camp to surpass his upperclassmen and become the best in Japan. He didn't want to be stalled. He didn't want any distractions to hurdle him. If this girl was going to be a distraction then he'll get rid of her immediately. She surely, won't be able to help him become stronger.

"Sorry for that."

The girl said as she tried to regain her calm composure. She looked behind her and examined the whiteboard, her eyes widened.

She turned to look at the two workers who were already looking at her as if expecting an order from her. She merely waved her hand at them, politely, telling them to go away which they immediately obliged.

As the two workers left towards the big white building, she faced the middle schoolers with a frown on her face; her eyebrows narrowed at them, particularly at Kirihara. "Since you're cute and shit I'm letting your _sneaky Minaj_ comment slide."

Kirihara let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll say this now," Ringo said, going to the end of the whiteboard. "I'm not a good tennis player. I can hold on very well during a match but in my brothers' standards, I suck."

"I'm not asking you to respect me nor am I asking you to disrespect me. But I am asking you to hear me out and hopefully you plant this on your fucking sissy minds. What you did just now—what's your name—Kizihaza? No, ah Kirihara—Kirihara_chii_ is unacceptable and its something a fucking kid would say." She flipped the long whiteboard and on the other side was a blackboard. Written on the blackboard had the actual training regimen. "Those who are strong don't avoid anything, they face them. They don't let a fucking huge wall block their path way, they fucking climb it or they find a way around that shit. If you're one of those people who are strong then you wouldn't complain about the _easy _training menu presented to you earlier; asking for something _harder_! You would fucking do the training menu given to you and train harder after. Not complain like fucking _brats_!"

All of the middle schoolers listened to her sermon; some were annoyed while some were interested by what she was saying.

She definitely cursed a lot, and she definitely hated them.

They did feel like brats.

The girl just sighed, looking at their faces. "Those who wish to train on their own then leave now. I don't need weak people on my team."

Murmurs erupted from the court. Some middle schoolers were talking to one another asking each other if they were going to leave or not.

The silver-head delinquent was the first one to leave with his things on his back.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, bitch." Akutsu mumbled, walking up the stairs, intentionally bumping the petite female coach on her shoulder. The female coach gave no response to that and just looked up ahead her, her head held up high.

The orange-head vice-captain, Lucky-Sengoku looked at the back of his self-proclaimed _friend_ with a frown. He was certainly unhappy on how Akutsu was acting. He thought that maybe Akutsu changed after losing to the female coach's little brother, Ryoma. But sadly he didn't. He was still the same as ever.

"I'm not weak." Black eyes narrowed at the female before looking at the leaving silver-head.

Kirihara looked at Akutsu with a grin on his face. Soon he followed his track, avoiding the disapproving looks he was getting from three of his upperclassmen. They didn't stop him; they didn't want to make a scene. And if anything it was Kirihara's lost, not theirs.

"I guess I'll be going, too." Kise muttered to himself, following the two in suit.

The female didn't look at them.

"The coach training your other friends is a friend of mine. He was also the person who trained me." She said in a stoic tone. She followed the three other boys up the stairs, her back faced against the other middle schoolers who were on the courts. "Arrogantly, I can say that I train far much better than him even if I am not good at tennis."

She was greeted with silence.

"But then again, who am I to talk when I can't even get my ex-trainees to man up?"

Ringo looked at the three of them who had their tennis bags on their bags, ready to leave.

"I tend to hold grudges against people, men in particular but I find you cute so I'll let this whole misunderstanding go."

The three middle schoolers just looked at her deadpanned, nodded then left.

She walked back down and looked at the people who stayed on the courts, looking at the blackboard in front of them.

"All of you will be doing the specific regimen according to the style you play. The baseliner's training will be focusing on all about increasing your accuracy, and flexibility. The serve-and-volley's training is focused on strength, defense, and stamina. For the counter-punchers, since there are only two of you and your training is sort of the same as the first two, you'll be joining the baseliners for the first hour then on the second you'll be joining the serve-and-volleys. The all-rounder's training will be focused mainly on strength. But I also added some things to increase your accuracy, and reaction-time."

The players listened to her with a new found respect. They were impressed on how easy she handled the Akutsu-Kirihara-Kise situation and how she's telling them how things are going to be happening from now on.

"Starting tomorrow and the day onwards, at the end of each training we will be having singles matches; the line up will be done by me. Matches not approved and supervised by me will be punished, severely." She said nonchalantly with a yawn.

She watched the middle schoolers who were still, just looking at her.

She twitched and growled. "The _fuck_ are you doing standing there? Get a fucking move on. You don't have all day!"

The middle schoolers are scrambled to their feet and started the training menu given to them.

"Tch. Stupid girl."

Ringo blinked; behind her were the three rebels who were now walking back to the courts with annoyed looks on their faces. They didn't look at her but they kept walking towards her.

'_Stupid girl, eh?' _

The three male walked down the stairs casually, tennis bags slung on their backs. Their peace was disrupted when the female coach kicked them on their backs making them fall forward. The female coach who kicked them making a large crashing sound had a large paper fan held with her right hand, an evil, demonic look on her face as she glowered at the three.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME STUPID? HUH, PUNK?" She began to slap the three of them with her large paper fan, repeatedly.

The on lookers who watched the scene before them had smiles on their faces (even if some hid them). They were glad that the three had returned. They were going to conquer this club, together.

"AND YOU COME TO PRACTICE? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THE NERVE OF THE YOUNGSTERS THESE DAYS!"

Ringo's nose fumed as she shouted at the three idiots who had large bruises on their too reddish cheeks. The three looked at her with pale expressions on their faces.

Ringo waited for a minute before she twitched and kicked the three on their butts, again.

"What are you doing standing there, huh? Get to work, lazy-assed bastards."

The three rebels all stalked away from her before she could whack them with her large fan that appeared out of nowhere. The three all rubbed their oh-so-red cheeks avoiding the pestering and teasing of their teammates.

All of the middle schoolers were doing their work, separate in groups.

A few minutes later, Ringo yawned. She felt her eyes dropping.

'_So tired…'_

She looked at her watch attached on her left arm. She walked towards the all-rounder's group who halted as she neared them. She pointed at one of them; the forever-stoic, brown-head, glasses eyed, captain of Seigaku who only stared back at her.

"You'll be in charge while I'm gone."

She fled away before anyone could protest against her.

"You're leaving?" One of them asked her, as she reached the stairs.

"I just said that." She relied bluntly without looking back, skipping upwards.

"Why?"

Ringo halted. "It's nap time." She said bluntly with a fake yawn.

"If any of you skip practice, I'm leaving Tezuka_chii_ to punish you. You may punish them anyway you want to~"

And with that she left.

"Who the fuck is Tezuka_chii_?"

* * *

><p>"We aren't paying you to making training menus and then just sleep afterwards, Echizen-chan." The enormously tall black-haired coach said, taking a seat on a bench beside the girl who was sleeping on the floor; her hands used as a pillow. "We're paying you to make training menus while you train them."<p>

The girl grumbled in response, not happy one bit by the disturbance. "And that's how I train them."

"Oh, making someone look out for them?"

"They might be brats but they ain't babies for fucks sake." The girl said a scowl present on her face; she turned sideward, turning away from the nosy coach near her.

"How are they fairing so far?"

Ringo snorted. "If you're asking me whether they'll be able to put a show against the first stringers, then no." She said with a sigh, still not moving from her position. "With their current stats, they aren't even on par with the third stringers but with a little push the might e able to make it up to the fifth or the sixth in a few weeks."

The tall guy only hummed, thinking about what his fellow coach had said. "They're going to have shuffle matches with the lower strings this week; it'll be interesting to see how far they've progressed by then."

Ringo didn't respond.

"I wonder if they'd make it past the fifth stringers—"

"They won't." Ringo suddenly spoke up, her words held finality in them. "As I've said earlier, stupid, they'll only make it up to the fifth or sixth; those little shits won't make it past that unless Irie_chii_ and the others have gotten soft."

"But your players would've developed by then." Coach Saitoh argued.

Ringo fed up with the conversation sat up and faced the coach on the bench. She glared at him.

"As my _players_ are evolving so are the other people in the camp."

Saitoh looked at the disoriented girl below him with an eyebrow raised.

"It seems as you don't trust in their abilities that much."

Ringo was silent after that. It wasn't that she was underestimating them. She accepts the fact that they are indeed strong however she had seen a lot of tennis players more amazing than they are so comparing their levels, it would look like the middle schoolers were just ordinary players.

They were strong but they were missing something. And besides the high schoolers wouldn't allow people below them to defeat them that easily. They had their pride.

Ringo stood up brushing her ass lightly.

"You see, coach Saitoh_chii_," Ringo started. "it's not that I don't trust in their abilities that much. It's more of I don't trust their abilities at all. Sure, I admit that they are stronger than how an average middle schooler should play. If anything, they exceeded my expectations. However, they lack something. They lack something important which makes them weak and penetrable."

"If I may ask, what is that thing that they lack? Do they need an increase in their strength?"

Ringo frowned, her eyebrows creased. "…."

"As I've said before, they're already strong; stronger than how they should normally be. However they do need more training to increase their physical strength, they are weak in another sense."

"So you're saying that they are strong physically but they are weak mentally, am I right?" The tall coach asked the girl who was now on the blue bench on the roof beside him.

The black haired female coach simply nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"If you aren't mentally strong then it affects you physically. Everything is connected to your mentality. If you are mentally weak then even with your monstrous strength, you are physically weak." Ringo said as she pat her co-coach on the back. "Other than being mentally weak, they crave one thing that all player's wish to posses: victory."

"Don't we all crave for victory, Echizen-chan? Don't we all crave for being the best?"

"_No one can beat me." _

"_I always win." _

"_I am victorious."_

She let out a bitter laugh. "Do we?"

* * *

><p>"That's it for today. Gather all of your things and head to your rooms before heading to the showers. It's a four man room, so you may freely choose who you want to room with. Morning practice starts at five in the morning but come an hour early so that you could warm up a bit. Tomorrow's as well as the succeeding practices after that will be harder than the ones you had now."<p>

Ringo nodded, dismissing her trainees. She began to walk away, happy yet tired chatter behind her.

"Coach-san!"

Gasp.

Simultaneously, a voice called out before her as well as a ball being zooming in towards her, hitting her cheek lightly.

'_Ho? Do they want to play a game with me?' _Ringo thought, a grin on her lips; she licked her lips. She looked back at the middle schoolers, Akutsu in particular.

The silver-head teen who threw her the ball had a racket held with hi hand, hitting his right shoulder, repeatedly. He glared at her, a grin also present on his face.

"Just because I did your stupid training doesn't mean I accept you as my coach yet, stupid girl!" The silver-head male snarled at her, painting his racket at her.

She just stared at him, a smirk on her face as she rubbed the newly formed bruise on her cheek. Man, was he going to pay.

She had both of her hands on her hips. "And here I was thinking none of you would ask." She skipped towards the tall, silver-head guy, calculating and sizing him up. She narrowed her eyes as she came closer to him.

'_Akutsu Jin, aggressive baseliner, known for his powerful serves and smashes. Power increases by point five per cent each return during a rally. Speed decreases by seven percent as the game ends. Flexibility level is remarkable; he is known for his weird stance when playing tennis. Weakness: he has slow reaction time, he fakes returns a lot, and he is horrible with players who are good at net play.'_

"I wanted to crush your brother but I guess a very annoying sister would do for now." Akutsu said, glaring at the girl. He threw a racket her way which she caught swiftly. Akutsu watched the girl as she began to swing the racket, testing it out. Akutsu smirked. Man, was he going to crush her.

"I'd be happy to entertain you."

She stepped on the tennis courts, following the silver-head.

And sadly there was only one thing on her mind.

How much of a prostitute she sounded like.

"**I'd be happy to entertain you." **

Fuck.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to play if you don't want to, Echizen-san." Fuji said, facing the sister of his underclassman; right hand placed under his chin.<p>

He was hesitating.

He wanted to her play tennis.

He didn't want her to play tennis with Akustu.

He was debating on whether he should protect the girl from getting herself hurt (knowing how violent Akutsu could get) or whether he should let her play in order to see how she would fare.

But it seems the latter one wins.

The polite, silver-head second year concurred. "Y-yeah, you shoulnd't force yourself if you don't want to, Echizen-san."

_Echizen-san_ could feel her cheeks heating up and her chest tighting. The amount of fluff and concern the two middle schoolers were giving her was too much; it was suffocating her. She simply stared at the two blankly while in her mind she was fantasizing about them.

She stared at them deadpanned, no expression what so ever as the two kept on persuading her to not continue the match.

'_They are so cute! Kyaaaaaaa! Moe!'_

The two oblivious middle schoolers were still trying to talk to the un-responsive girl who was flushing red, redder than Marui's red hair, meanwhile the middle schoolers who were looking at the scene just sighed and sweat-dropped at their new coach; their respect for her dropping by the minute.

"—Echizen-san?—"

Ringo shook out of her la-la-land.

"Ringo or Rin. Please call me Ringo or Rin, Chou_chii _and Fuji_chii._" The female replied with a grin.

Chou_chii_ and Fuji_chii_ just nodded, not bothered by the nickname she gave her one bit. It was funny how she added _chii_ to their last names.

Ringo stood up from the bench she sat on and walked towards the tennis courts, the racket held with her right hand and neon colored tennis ball held with her left.

"Thanks for the concern but…." Ringo started, looking at the person in front of her who was looking down at her. "Like my Ryoma_chii_, I don't like declining challenges."

"You finally entered the courts, stupid girl."

"Sorry I made you wait, Akutsu_chii_." She said, stressing the nickname.

Aktusu twitched. "Don't call me that."

Ringo smirked, bouncing the tennis ball with her tennis racket on the courts up and down, consecutively.

"Make me."

This time, it was Akutsu's turn to smirk at her.

"Gladly."

The both glared at each other, immensely.

"Smooth or rough?" Akutsu asked as he spun his racket, both of them standing in front of each other; face to face.

'_Fuck, first he challenges me then he's asking me to have sex with him? Man, is this how kids are these days?' _Ringo thought, sighing to herself on how sexually frustrated kids are, currently.

"Don't think of it the _wrong _way!" Akutsu grumbled under his breath, absolutely angered by the perverted girl. "Surely, you've played tennis before."

"I have, but I only play with my family. They're the only ones who ask me that question. Sorry, if I think of it the wrong way when someone else uses it. Shesh, what a pain…" The raven haired girl pouted her cheeks flushed, once again.

"Tch, rough."

The racket spun and landed.

Smooth.

**OMAKE!**

"May the odds be forever in your favor!"

"It's 'ever'."

"Uwah! You watched the hunger games, Akutsu_chii_?"

"…."

* * *

><p><strong>EDITED BECAUSE THE FIRST ONE WAS ABSOLUTE SHIT. THIS IS BETTER BECAUSE IDK.<strong>

**EDITTED AGAIN AFTER ^THAT^ BECAUSE THE SECOND ONE WAS ABSOLUTE SHIT. THIS IS BETTER TIMES TWO THAN THE FIRST!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

***STREAMERS AND SHIT***

**I have no excuse on why I updated late. I'm just lazy like that. **

**I re-wrote the second chapter plot because I just didn't like how the first one went and because Idk. **

**I re-wrote it again! Hahahahaha lol only the last part though, so yuh.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Thank you again! **

**Review and follow! **


End file.
